


Способный ученик

by miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Тихой летней ночью в воздухе плыл густой аромат зелени, отдающей сумеркам собранное за день тепло; где-то стрекотали сверчки, а глаза Эда были похожи на тяжелую желтую луну, когда он наконец принял свое решение.





	Способный ученик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fast Learner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58321) by [sister_coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote). 



Вряд ли нашлось бы более подходящее место для первого поцелуя — оно было настолько романтичным, насмешливо подумал Рой, что Эд наверняка не планировал ничего заранее: сентиментальность была не в его стиле. В свете кованого фонаря на парковой аллее волосы Эда отливали золотом; он посмотрел вниз, затем на Роя, затем снова вниз; потянувшись вперед, сжал его запястье мертвой хваткой. Рой мог бы развеять все тревоги, просто наклонившись и поцеловав его, но… нет. Лучше позволить Эду самому решить, что делать. Лучше позволить ему сделать первый шаг. Им понадобилось столько лет, чтобы прийти к этому моменту — он может подождать ещё немного, пока Эд разбирается со своими чувствами…

Тихой летней ночью в воздухе плыл густой аромат зелени, отдающей сумеркам собранное за день тепло; где-то стрекотали сверчки, а глаза Эда были похожи на тяжелую желтую луну, когда он наконец принял свое решение. (Этот момент невозможно было пропустить — его выдали дрогнувшие пальцы на запястье Роя, решительно прищуренные глаза.) А решившись, положил свободную руку — скрытый перчаткой автопротез — на затылок Роя и притянул его вниз для поцелуя; даже в двадцать Эд оставался на голову ниже, и было сомнительно, чтобы когда-нибудь он снова начал расти. 

Вряд ли нашлось бы более подходящее место для первого поцелуя, но, сухо подумал Рой, когда Эд набросился на его рот и укусил за губу, будто не мог решить, целуется он, атакует или что-то ест, — это был настолько неромантичный поцелуй, что он определенно был у Эда первым. Или же до этого Эд целовался с кем-то, кто совершенно не умел это делать. И все же, несмотря на нелестную оценку чужих губ и зубов, атакующих его рот, сердце Роя забилось чаще. Ему оказалось достаточно одного лишь касания губ, левой руки на его запястье, а правой — на затылке… Невозможно было не ответить сильному рту Эда, его гладкой коже, волосам цвета летней луны и решительно закрытым глазам с трепещущими ресницами. 

Все-таки Эд был по-своему совершенен, а если и нуждался в небольшом уроке, Рой мог бы помочь ему с этим, разве нет?.. 

Со вздохом разорвав поцелуй, он взглянул вниз. Эд нетерпеливо щурил хищные желтые глаза, и в его взгляде ясно видна была смесь желания и раздражения на то, что его посмели остановить. Прежде чем минутное сомнение превратилось в недовольство, Рой снова склонил голову и умело накрыл чужой рот своим. 

Да, да, именно так — энтузиазм Эда, его приоткрытые навстречу губы, нетерпеливые и страстные — Рой принял его вместе с неосторожными укусами, и затем мягко перенаправил этот энтузиазм в нужное русло. Языком убедил Эда открыть рот, но не стал сразу же целовать так глубоко, как ему хотелось; лишь встретился кончиком своего языка с чужим, и Эд удивленно замер, а затем вздрогнул так сладко… Рой убеждал его отвечать все так же страстно, но при этом кусаться меньше; убеждал до тех пор, пока их языки не сплелись у него во рту влажно и жарко, и улыбнулся в поцелуй, когда Эд приглушенно застонал. 

Вдохнул чужой стон как воздух.

И дальше, дальше, пока им не пришлось отстраниться друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться, — Эд жадно ловил ртом воздух совсем рядом, обдавая щеку Роя горячим дыханием, и сам он был не намного лучше. Он вдруг понял, что скользнул рукой под косу Эда и мягко поглаживал загривок в том месте, где мягкие светлые пряди выбились из прически… Но Эд снова решительно потянул его вниз, не дав осмыслить эту мысль до конца. 

Рой позволил ему вести, едва заметно направляя: он позволял Эду кусать и тут же показывал, как укусить мягко, не сжимая зубы, чтобы атака превратилась в прелюдию; как попробовать партнера на вкус, не пожирая целиком — лишь дразня, лишь обещая что-то большее. 

И когда Эд поцеловал его с той же решительностью и страстью, но куда умелей, чем вначале, — Рой улыбнулся ему в висок, снова разорвав поцелуй. Способный ученик. Он всегда был очень способным учеником. 

Эд дернул Роя за воротник, заставив посмотреть ему в глаза. Радужка его глаз была едва видна за расширившимися значками, напоминая золотой ореол вокруг тьмы — будто солнечное затмение. 

Облизав припухшие губы, Эд хрипло спросил:

— И… что теперь?

— Нетерпеливый, — заметил Рой. 

— Ха, — сказал Эд, — сам виноват!..

В его голосе было столько негодования, что Рой в ответ мог только засмеяться.


End file.
